Where is she
by AwkwardlyConfused
Summary: Felicity is late. Just some Olicity fluff based on the big bang theory.


**So my first story did surpprisingly well in my opinion so thank you everyone, I know I'n not the best writter and my grammar sucks but you were all so kind with the reviews. I've been meaning to post something for a while now, I have like three other stories on my computer that I just can't finsh. So here is a liitle fluff that I did manage to finsh. **

Oliver fell down from the salmon ladder and went over to check his phone for the fifteenth time in an hour.

"You know your never going to get a good work out if you keep stoping to check your phone," Diggle said with an amused smile on his face.

"She's never been late with out calling first. Has she called you."

"Oliver will you just calm down," Diggle said while rolling his eyes.

"Its been an hour, I have a bad felling about this it's not like her not to call." He said as he glared daggers at his phone willing it to ring. "I'm calling her," He said finally.

"Oliver she finally took the night off last night. A night she really deserved. She's probably just sleeping it off. "

"I'm still calling her," Oliver said stubbornly. The phone rang a couple of times before someone answered.

"Hello?" a deep masculine voice answered.

"Who the hell is this, where is Felicity?" he knew that she was going out with her friends to have some fun, but sleazy one night stands weren't like her.

"She's in the hospital, I'm her…," the voice answered.

"What do you mean she's in the hospital?" he shouted as he and Diggle simultaneously began to rush to the door.

"Well she…" he was cut off when Oliver hung up the phone. He and Diggle got into the car, Diggle drove as fast as he could; speed limit be damned Felicity was in the hospital. He knew he shouldn't have let her go out he tried to talk to her out of it but she and Diggle double teamed him. That is the last time he will ever let that happen.

He didn't even wait for Diggle to pull over once the hospital was in sight he ran out of the car and rushed into the building. He pushed his way to the front of the information desk.

"I'm Oliver Queen I'm here to see Felicity Smoak."

* * *

><p>He walked into her hospital room; she was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling with her hair fanned out surrounding her, she was wearing a tank top and shorts that should be illegal with her legs.<p>

"Felicity," he whispered.

"Oliver" she said siting up and that's when he saw the cast on her arm.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he said as he sat on the bed to brush the hair away from her face. He discovered a bump on the side of her head. She winced and moved away from his touch.

"I kind of had a little too much fun last night so now I'm paying for it. I was hung over this morning and slipped in the shower landed on my arm and bumped my head." She said rolling her eyes. This was so embarrassing Oliver has to deal with gut shots being fired at him on a daily basis and she broke her arm in the shower.

"I'm just happy you're okay, How did you get here, why didn't you call me?" he asked

"Davis brought me," she said nodding toward the corner. There was a very attractive guy staring uncomfortably back at them. "He's my neighbor, he heard me scream, and came to my rescue." Oliver immediately pictured this Davis guy finding Felicity wet and naked in her shower and helping her get change.

"Umm… Hi I'm Davis. I talked to you on the phone."

"Oliver, thanks for helping Felicity" he said coldly with his jaw clenched.

"Well um… I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone I guess."

"Oh Oliver's not my boyfriend," she said at the same time as Oliver said,

"Thanks."

"Oh well I'll see you around Felicity," Davis said with a big smile on his face. He winked at her and then left the room. Oliver's fist tightened, he looked back at Felicity to find her blushing.

"So," she said trying to change the subject, "How about you use some of that Oliver Queen magic and get me out of here I hate hospitals."

"Have they checked your head yet?"

"Oliver," she said exclaimed while rolling her eyes.

"Felicity it could be worse than it seems just let them check it."

"You have got to be kidding me, you're the last person in the world who should be telling me to see a doctor, have you forgotten who you are."

"Felicity…"

"Hey are you okay" Diggle who just ran into the room said.

"Oh my god" she sighed as she dramatically fell back on to the bed.


End file.
